Naruto Vacation
by Iwa no Rya
Summary: What happens when Teams 7 & 9 go to Animal Kingdom? Totally hilarious! Pu-lease read & review! -Kankuro ultimate fangirl
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Vacation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Naruto related except for a Naruto Night Cap.

Authors Note: Most of the characters will be OOC. I'm referring to myself as "Dragon". It's teams 7 & 9.

-Part 1: Airport Time!-

Kakashi/Kurenai: Let's go on a vacation!

Everyone: YAY!!

Naruto: Uh, where are going?

Everyone: . . .

Shino: How about Utah?

Sakura: No! Let's go to Animal Kingdom!

Everyone: YAY!! ANIMAL KINGDOM!!

So team 7 & 9 all went to get their things to go to Animal Kingdom. They didn't get past the airport . . .

Kakashi set off the metal detector . . .

Kakashi: Oh no!

beep beep beep

Guard: Sir, please remove any metal object that you might own.

So Kakashi took kunai, shuriken, & a ton of other weapons until there was a huge pile of metal weapons & his headband.

Guard: Thank you, sir. You can go. Keep your headband.

Then everyone got to the gate & waited for their plane.

Kakashi: You guys could've told me not to bring my weapons.

Hinata: But Master Kakashi, i-it's only common s-sense.

(Everyone else left their weapons at home)

The plane had come in, everyone was really excited.

The plane was Southwest.

Naruto: WOW! This thing is huge!

Kiba: Naruto, have you ever been on a plane?

Naruto: No.

Akamaru: Whine . . .

Sasuke: This can't be good.

-Part 2: Oh Boy! Plane ride!-

Kurenai: Ok, there's 3-to-a-row. Shino, Kiba, & Sakura will sit in one row. Hinata, Naruto, & Sasuke will sit in another. Kakashi & I will sit across from you guys.

Hinata: Already blushing

Naruto: Hey, Hinata, are you all right? Your all red.

Hinata: I-I'm f-fine.

(The plane is taking off)

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! G-FORCE!!

For all you idiots who don't know what G-force is, it's just when there's a lot of pressure directed to your body.

(In the air - two hours later)

Naruto: Man! This is boring! I'm half asleep! And I gotta go!

Sasuke: Naruto, there's a bathroom in the back of the plane. You can go there.

So as Naruto gets up to go, a fangirl sees him & glomps him, stopping him from the bathroom.

Fangirl: OMG!! NARUTO!!

Naruto: AAAHHH!! GET OFF ME!! I GOTTA GO!!

Fangirl: NEVER!!

Naruto: SNJ!!

poof

Fangirl: AAAHHH!! (let's go)

Naruto: Thank you. (Comes back from the bathroom in 5 minutes)

Everyone: O.o

Hinata: O.O

Naruto: What? back as a guy I had to! I'm still tired . . .

After everyone is calm again, Naruto borrows Kiba's Nintendo DS . . .

Naruto: Geez, Kiba. How come the only game you have is Nintendogs?

Kiba: I miss Akamaru. Too bad he had to be cargo & sit in a pet carrier.

Sasuke: Naruto, can I play a little?

Naruto: No. I'm teaching a new dog his name.

Kiba: What did you name him, Naruto? It better not be stupid!

Naruto: Hehe . . . yeah, about that . . . I'm kinda naming it "Emo Boy."

Kiba: WHAT??

Naruto: In honor of Sasuke. Hold on, I just need to save i- Zzzzzzzzzz . . .

Sasuke: Wow.

Hinata: O.O -passes out blushing at the same time-

Sasuke: Great. Now me and Kiba are the only ones awake.

Kiba: Yeah, Kakashi is snoring. Probably 'cause of the mask.

Kakashi: Huh? What? Meh, oh well . . . snoring

Dragon: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! WRITER'S BLOCK!! HELP!!

Sasuke: Just skip ahead to Animal Kingdom.

Dragon: Good idea! Buh-By!

Sasuke: Idiot.

Dragon: R & R!!

Pu-leeeeaaaasssseeeee!!


	2. Parto twooo um

-Part 3: At the Park-

Dragon: First of all, no one's been to Animal Kingdom. I know, I know. Keep reading . . .

Naruto: WOW!!

Everyone else: HOLY COW!!

Kiba: -looking at the map- Let's go on the Safari!

Shino: No! Let's go to "It's Tough To Be A Bug!"

Kakashi: Everyone, settle down. Shino, where'd you want to go?

Shino: IT'S TOUGH TO BE A BUG!!

Kurenai: Ok. It's a show, the next one is in 2 hours. We can go then.

Naruto: -looking at the map- OOH! Can we go on Expedition Everest? It's a roller coaster!

Dragon: Uh-oh . . .

So everyone went to Expedition Everest. They all thought it was awesome. (I'm not telling what happens on the ride for all you people who haven't been on it) : P

Hinata: Th-that was s-scary.

Sakura: Y-yeah.

Guys and Kurenai: THAT WAS AWESOME!!

Dragon: People, I've been on the ride 4 times straight. It's not scary. It's really awesome! : P

-Part 4: Kiba & Turkey & YIKES! Oh my!-

Kiba: Akamaru and I are hungry. We haven't eaten since the plane ride.

Sakura: Well, we all have money, let's go get a hot dog or something . . .

As they walked down the path, Kiba sees a food stand selling those giant turkey legs . . .

Kiba: OOH!! Let's get those! -already drooling-

Akamaru: ARF! -drooling-

So everyone agreed to get one. Kakashi warned them about how big the legs were, so everyone split one with another. Kiba & Akamaru split one, Sakura & Sasuke split another, Naruto & Hinata split another, & Shino & his bugs split the last one. Kakashi & Kurenai both had Cokes instead.

(Peoples, I couldn't resist with the pairing!)

Kiba: -mouth full of turkey meat- Mmphf! Veves are gweat!

Naruto: Mm-hm! -mouth also full-

Ok, so, Naruto & Hinata for _some_ reason, took a bite of the turkey keg at the exact same time!

Naruto / Hinata: Uhhhh . . . -staying in the position-

Dragon: Guys! It looks like they kissed! : )

Sasuke: Get out of this Fanfic!

Dragon: Ooooohhh . . . touchy. -leaves-

Crud, Sasuke kicked me out. I can't talk with him around. Ahem, anyway, everyone finished eating . . . it was almost time for the show . . .

Naruto: -still feels strange- Uhhhh . . . so . . . That, was funny huh, Hinata? Hehe . . . -nervous laugh-

Hinata: -feels VERY strange- Naruto? Yeah, yeah. That w-was f-funny . . . Hehe . . .

Shino: Ok, guys, it was an accident. Get over it.

Sakura: Let's just go to the show.

Shino: _Yes!!_

Ok, I'm not telling you what happened there except when the giant spiders came down from the ceiling, Shino screamed in excitement. Sakura clung onto Sasuke. Hinata was clinging onto Naruto. After the show, Shino cried and begged to go back. No one let him.

Shino: Pu-lease!! One more time! -tears streaming down-

Sakura: NO! That one time was bad enough!

Kurenai: We're NOT going on that again!

Shino: -meltdown-

Kiba: Can we go on the Safari NOW??

Everyone except Shino: Sure!

Shino: -sniff- -tears still streaming down-

-Part 4: The Safari-

Dragon: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! ANOTHER WRITER'S BLOCK!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!

Kakashi: Me too . . .

Dragon: Huh? Why?

Kakashi: Just go to the Safari.


	3. You don't know how sorry I am

Naruto Vacation... -sigh-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Naruto related...

Author's Note: I used to be Dragon...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dragon: Oh man...how do I put this...? Guys, everyone who read this story...-sigh- I am so sorry I can't even put it in words. See...what happened was I had the whole story written out...planned as to what would happen up to the very end...and I lost the whole thing a long time ago...I couldn't bring myself to tell you guys...so...there is a very good doubt that it will be updated from here... -sigh-

Sasuke: Nice, Dragon. Nice.

Dragon: Sasuke, this isn't helping very much...

Hinata: M-maybe the readers c-could help y-you update it...

Dragon: Hey...That's a great idea! Thanks Hinata!

Kakashi: How did you lose it anyway? It was 22 pages long in hand-writing.

Dragon: I don't know...I just came home from school one day and it wasn't there. -sigh-

Shino: Maybe it's in the dump now...

Dragon: THAT DOESN'T HELP, BUG-BOY!!

Shino: Don't call me that...

Dragon: Anyway...For all you people who understand or are really mad...inform me please...I'd appreciate it whether it's helpful to me or not... read and review...please.


End file.
